


Red Flags

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The most awkward start to a not-date you can think of told from Saeran's point of view, Valentine's Day, and a pinch of spice, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This fic is for the @mysmevalentinesdayexchange! My giftee is Tumblr user @tavvyboo who requested their favorite ship of Vanderwood x Saeran! I hope you enjoy it!“Where are you going, you just got here!” Zen called. Saeran followed his voice to see Vanderwood nearly in the kitchen, pausing to answer.“I’m just going to clean this up.”“You don’t have to do that,” Saeran whispered, more to himself than anyone else. But Saeyoung seemed to notice, a sly smirk crossing his lips.Red flags. Danger. Danger.“What are you-““Oy!”Oh, god.Saeyoung helped him stand, a hand slapping his shoulder affectionately. “We’ll clean this up, how about my little bro and Vandy go grab another cider and some more chips?”





	Red Flags

In a daze of red, white, and pink, time went excruciatingly slow against Saeran’s wishes. A _Valentine’s_ Day party for a bunch of _single_ people? He was largely against it but somehow found himself tricked into the car with his twin anyway. In the five hours of his self-imposed solitary confinement in empty corners of the room, he willed the event away with prayers and snacks. But time and god had never favored him, had it? He began nibbling on what had to be his tenth pretzel of the hour and glared at the wall as he adjusted the ridiculous Valentine’s flower crown on his head. What he would give to watch some paint dry.

The doorbell rang near him and Jaehee expectantly smiled at him from her seat across the room. With a sigh, his hand lazily gripped the doorknob. Wasn’t this all of the RFA? Who would even be coming at this point when the party was ending? His usual skittishness with opening doors was dulled by his own wish for a kidnapping. Not bothering to check who it was, he found himself frozen in place as he looked up at the taller man.

Another person who probably didn’t want to be here blinked in surprise, eyebrows creasing over cinnamon honey eyes.

“Am I – uh – allowed in?” Vanderwood muttered, those beautiful eyes finally leaving him to glance in the building’s inside. Saeran answered by stepping out of the way as his suddenly cold hand clamored on the doorknob. Vanderwood? Why was Vanderwood _here_? His brother didn’t mention this! Why wouldn’t he mention that _Vanderwood_ had been invited? And talk about fashionably late. Maybe Saeyoung didn’t honestly believe he’d show up? If it was a joke invitation this was going to get awkward real fast.

“Are you alright?”

Saeran’s head snapped up, away from the pool of confused thoughts and emotions that had been dragging his eyes down. Vanderwood stood beside him, clasping a large, expensive-looking bottle of pink, sparkling liquid that clashed with his purple button-up and black slacks. It wasn’t exactly “Valentine’s” but it _was_ cute and festive. Wait, was cute the incorrect word to describe a man’s attire?

“Of course,” Saeran bit out, closing the door back and avoiding his gaze. He felt Vanderwood’s eyes on him for a moment longer but finally exhaled as the former-agent walked away to join the group further in. After a few minutes of contemplating an excuse, curiosity pulled Saeran away from the door and back to the main group who were currently in a very lively session of charades. They all sat on mats in a circle, small tables of drink and food in-reach.

Vanderwood relaxed a little out of the circle, one of Saeyoung’s flower crowns cradled in his lap as the troublemaker himself was attempting whole-heartedly to act out a scene no one was understanding, arms tucked and flapping.

“Um – so you’re a chicken, and there’s a road?” Yoosung laughed, hand raised as if he were in a classroom.

“Gah, you’re terrible at this,” Zen moaned, surrounded by beer cans and seemingly more upset at Saeyoung’s acting than Yoosung’s abysmal guessing.

“Perhaps he’s a farmer and the road infrastructure is disrupting his chickens,” Jumin suggested.

Saeran immediately took it back. Apparently, there could be someone even worse than Yoosung at charades.

“Would you like to join us, Saeran?” Jaehee asked, her feather-light voice once again making him feel guilty for his constant refusals.

“Erm, sure,” he nodded with a lurch of his head. Her eyes brightened and he gave her the best smile he could muster before surveying the room for a place to sit. There were two – one by Yoosung and one by…

He locked gazes with Vanderwood, who quickly returned to watching Saeyoung. Holding his breath, Saeran timidly approached the mat and tried to ignore all the eyes that were suddenly on him. This is why he didn’t want to do this – the attention he would surely gather. Well, he and Vanderwood could share it then. Saeran hurried to sit down but that was his mistake – the mat was unexpectedly slippery and it was above his head before he realized his head was going to replace it.

Gasps and a clattering of glass were the sounds that made him know time hadn’t been frozen. Saeran wasn’t falling, caught awkwardly in two muscular arms.

“Saeran!”

Before his eyes could adjust to seeing his angel, his brother was in his face, hands frantically prodding his head to check for injuries.

“Don’t crowd him,” Vanderwood sighed, shoving Saeyoung off with his shoulder.

Saeran clamored to his knees, heart hammering in his chest and face blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m – I’m fine, sorry, I just…”

He glanced up at Vanderwood to see his usually serious face crowded with worry. Saeran jerked his head away – that worry a little too much to handle – to see the glass and liquid shattered across the floor. The drink Vanderwood had bought. Crap.

“Ah, dang, sorry.”

“It was just some sparkling cider,” Vanderwood murmured, standing up.

Saeyoung’s arms clasped around him and Saeran rolled his eyes. “Stop…”

“So mean to your big brother,” he sighed, pulling away to grin at him. Annoying, but endearing.

“Where are you going, you just got here!” Zen called. Saeran followed his voice to see Vanderwood nearly in the kitchen, pausing to answer.

“I’m just going to clean this up.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Saeran whispered, more to himself than anyone else. But Saeyoung seemed to notice, a sly smirk crossing his lips.

Red flags. Danger. _Danger._

“What are you-“

“Oy!”

Oh, god.

Saeyoung helped him stand, a hand slapping his shoulder affectionately. “We’ll clean this up, how about my little bro and Vandy go grab another cider and some more chips?”

“Oh! That would be amazing!” Yoosung echoed.

Of course _he’d_ agree.

“And beer,” Zen added.

Ugh.

“Are we sure we wouldn’t prefer to have a grocery list delivered? I have-“

“Nope!” Saeyoung laughed, quickly shutting Jumin’s suggestion – and Saeran’s escape –  off.

“Well, if they wouldn’t mind, that would be lovely,” Jaehee sighed.

Vanderwood glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Saeran, who felt himself locking up again. This was all his fault, he wouldn’t be shocked if Vanderwood was annoyed that he was suddenly on errands after just arriving.

“Fine. Let’s go,” he nodded in his direction.

Saeyoung’s hand suddenly thrust in his pockets and Saeran glared at him.

“Gave you my credit card, have fun you two!”

Saeran huffed and muttered a “yeah, yeah” before following Vanderwood out the door into the chilly air. As the door closed behind them and they found themselves alone, Vanderwood exhaled loudly. He ran a hand through his messy, but beautiful brown locks and Saeran nervously bit at his lip, waiting for an inevitable chiding for his reckless and childish mistake that put them in this mess.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” It was more of a reactionary cough than a question as puffs of hot air swirled out of Saeran’s gaping mouth.

A small smile was on Vanderwood’s lips as he shrugged, leading them out into the parking lot towards his car.

“I’d much rather be doing this than whatever your brother was doing.”

“Yeah, well, I only wish I’d done it on purpose.”

A breathy chuckle left the man’s lips and Saeran found his lips curving upwards from it. He didn’t remember ever hearing Vanderwood genuinely laugh before, but then again, neither of them found his twin very funny. Well, if he wasn’t upset with him then this would be a breeze. He fell into step with him as they approached the sleek, black car that had once been Saeyoung’s.

“Do you like cars?” Vanderwood asked, bringing out a button from his pocket. He tapped it twice and the car’s lights and engine blared on, a click from the doors letting him know they were open. Vanderwood nodded his head to indicate for him to get in and Saeran slipped inside the passenger side just as Vanderwood adjusted in the driver’s seat.

“I thought I didn’t, but maybe you’re changing my mind,” Saeran groaned, relaxing into the soft cushion and clicking in his seatbelt.

The interior felt – and smelled – almost new. The stale scent of Honey Buddha and hair gel he’d grown accustomed to was now only leather and lavender. Even the carpet looked properly vacuumed – not a crumb in sight.

 “The fact you’re willing to change your mind at all reminds me just how different you are from your brother,” Vanderwood hummed, increasing the internal heat of the car with slow, deliberate fingers on a dial that Saeran ogled.

“I don’t know about that, he said I can be pretty stubborn.”

“Is that so?”

“I guess. Once I got mad at him and didn’t talk for a week,” Saeran mused.

“Huh. If that was my case I’d never talk again.”

“Hah, well, you can just talk to me instead – close enough,” he scoffed. Ah. Err. Saeran glanced over to see Vanderwood looking at him after his awkward remark. Way to go. They hadn’t even left yet.

“Well, I don't think I need to be mad at Seven to talk to you. And I’m not even sure I could mistake you for him.”

Ignoring the first, confusing statement, Saeran focused on addressing the second. “We’re twins.”

The delicate fingers leisurely moved away from the air conditioning dial to brush against his forehead. Vanderwood’s hand gently held a white lock of his hair to the side as he inspected him. “Hm. I know, but, I just look at you and I know you’re Saeran.”

“Oh…”

Just as casually as he’d touched him, he was gone as his hand returned to the wheel. Vanderwood cracked his neck and began pulling out of the space. “Ah – sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you.”

“It’s fine,” Saeran stammered, knowing it wasn’t. He was just glad it was dark outside or else Vanderwood might notice the furious red gushing on his cheeks. What the hell was that? This is why he didn’t want Vanderwood at this damn party – the guy always confused him! The man that his brother seemed to look up to but only had complaints about had been so annoying and intimidating when he first met him but now he was just _super intimidating_. Handsome, calm, neat, and completely opposite of his brother in every way. Every time he was around, which was increasingly often, he found himself curled up in a corner to avoid making everything weird. Like tonight. Several times. The least he could do was not make the entire drive awkward.

“W-why did you ask me about liking cars?”

“Curious I guess.”

The car effortlessly joined the main road, scattered with light traffic but their mix of bright red and soft whites seemed to illuminate the black tar enough to appear full.

“Well, how about you? You did accept this car as payment."

Vanderwood concentrated on the road, his eyes easygoing in comparison to the harsh lights of passing vehicles. Saeran stared at his face, watching how he smiled just slightly to answer his question. “They’re alright. This is a nice car, it was acceptable as payment.”

“Practical.”

“The premiums on this thing aren’t, so I’m not sure how much I really gained here.”

Saeran snorted and quickly clamored his hand to his mouth as if it would take it back. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek, more heat flaring over his face and neck. So, so glad Vanderwood wasn’t looking at him.

Vanderwood suddenly sighed a long, exaggerated sound that drew all of Saeran’s attention. There was that secret smile again, wider and more mischievous than the last.

Red flags, but no alarm bells in his head that said danger.

“Ah, it appears there’s an accident ahead, maybe we should take a detour?”

Saeran raised an eyebrow as he gazed out on the calm road. Oh.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Actually, if you take this next stop, there’s a nice place we can stop the car to wait out the intense, sudden jam.”

“If you insist,” Vanderwood sighed again, eagerly following Saeran’s directions.

It was a short stint from the exit but it became clear within seconds that the park of various traditional crafts and street food was completely taken over by the hysteria of Valentine’s Day. Heart-shaped everything littered the sky and ground with their obnoxiously love-powered decorations. Heart-shaped balloons were tied to every stall, a giant banner splaying “Couples Valentine’s in the Park” swayed in the cold wind, and heart-shaped signs and lanterns illuminated the sidewalks and grass.

An attendant in a neon yellow vest ushered them into a grassy parking spot before they could even put up a vote if they wanted to stay here or not.

“Um – it’s not usually like this?” Saeran mumbled as one hand moved to massage his frustrated temple.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

They both looked out of their windows at the crowd of matching couples bounded across the field.

“Shall we go?” Vanderwood asked.

“Mhmm.”

“Okay.”

The door clicked open and Saeran nearly jumped out of his seat. Wha-? But Vanderwood was already exiting the car. Saeran assumed he meant 'go' as in _leave_ this place – not go as in _stay_! His hands began shivering before he even unclicked the seatbelt and joined Vanderwood at his side.

“Hey!”

They both turned to see a second attendant, an older man with a bright smile on his face, approach them.

“This place is couples only,” he announced cheerfully.

“Ah, y-“

“So why aren’t you two matching, huh? It’s allowed here you know.”

Oh, no, there was nothing to hide his embarrassed face anymore. As Vanderwood looked down at him he looked away, waving his hand at the man. “We’re not, uh – I don’t –“

“Saeran, your pocket.”

“H-huh?”

“From Saeyoung.”

Saeran dug into his pocket and eyes widened as he pulled out one credit card and one – very, _very_ matching flower crown. The hell? Just how much attention had Vanderwood been paying him and Saeyoung to know he had a flower crown in his pocket? _Damn agents_.

Vanderwood smoothly took the crown from him and flattened it on his head, giving a casual salute to the man before sauntering towards the festivities. Saeran glanced between the two before scrambling after him, still trying to calm down his racing heart.

Wordlessly, they weaved between food stalls and ‘couples’ festivities like making candles and heart origami and love letters. Pairs mainly comprised of matching, lovey-dovey men and women smiled as they crowded a makeshift, wooden stage to watch a couples quiz competition. Saeran’s eyes darted around as he took in the sights and sounds of people laughing, carefree. Young and old, dressed from anywhere between suits and ridiculous heart-patterned ‘ugly sweaters,’ walked and sat in the sea of romantic lighting that could’ve fit in an unrealistic _eHarmonically_ ad. An excited couple rushed between the two of them, fingers tightly entwined with each other as if their life depended on it. Vanderwood seemed to ignore the intrusion, face as disinterested as ever as he slid back in step with Saeran. His eyes wandered down to Vanderwood’s own fingers, meaningless thoughts of how they felt floating through his mind.

Admittedly, it appeared to be a well thought out festival. Maybe it was worth stopping by after all, although part of Saeran knew Vanderwood was just playing along with this nonsense to waste time. He sighed, edging closer to him as they ended their tour of checking out the place, nearing the parking lot where they first started.

“Sorry,” he blurted out.

“Eh?”

“For…um…” He didn’t even know what to say. For having to pretend that the two of them were…whatever?

“I don’t mind,” Vanderwood shrugged.

“Oh! Alright, great. I thought you’d hate it.”

“Nah, I don’t think I’d hate being in a relationship with you.”

“What?” Saeran’s mind blanked at the casual statement.

Vanderwood paused his walking, eyebrows knitting together. “I worded that incorrectly.”

Back to reality, Saeran nodded. “Well – yeah – I figured. I probably remind you of my brother. I don’t think anyone could pay you to kiss someone who looks like Saeyoung.”

“Good grief, that’s not true,” Vanderwood chuckled dryly, hand running over his neck. “You have to stop comparing yourself to him. I would – I mean, I wouldn’t kiss Saeyoung but I mean if someone paid me for you, I mean…uh. Hm.”

Was Vanderwood stammering? Saeran’s eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed at the sharp-tongued, espionage-trained man who was lost for words, stumbling over an explanation that somehow involving kissing him.

Vanderwood sighed, aggravated now and standing up taller. His flower crown bounced on his head. Not very intimidating.

“How much?” Saeran asked.

“What?”

“How much would you take to kiss me?” A smile perked his lips with his teasing and the ridiculous question, although he’d be lying if he wasn’t curious. “Like a hundred thousand won? Two hundred?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Vanderwood scoffed, walking back towards the car with Saeran hot on his heels.

“Oh, come on. _Three_ hundred thousand, really? I know I’ve never kissed someone before but isn’t that a bit much?”

“You sure are talkative all of a sudden,” Vanderwood grumbled.

Was he blushing? A giddiness he was unaccustomed to sprouted in his stomach. He’d never seen Vanderwood flustered before.

“And what the hell do you mean you’ve never kissed someone before? Even _Saeyoung_ has.”

The car, once again, was already bright and ready as they hopped back in.

“Yeah, well, Saeyoung got to go to university,” Saeran muttered, a little bit of his cheer fading with his unspoken jealousy.

Vanderwood shook his head as he once again adjusted the heating.

“….four hundred?”

Vanderwood laughed and Saeran quickly followed. The man was right – he was being ridiculous. Oh, well. Joke over.

“You’ve seriously never kissed someone before?”

Saeran shifted in his seat, a little self-conscious that Vanderwood was pressuring his own self-loathing quip. But he forced a smile anyway.

“No.”

Vanderwood’s hand tapped at the wheel quietly as he cleared his throat. “Well, I mean, right now we’re a couple, right?”

Saeran peered over at him, the soft glow of the festival’s lights painting stripes of red and pink across his face.

“Yeah,” Saeran mumbled, mouth going dry from the single word.

"So it wouldn't be weird if, you know, a couple was to…kiss."

Saeran didn’t answer right away, fists clenching and unclenching as the line of questioning dragged him closer and closer to the question he’d been avoiding for months now. A question that would involve him addressing his confusing feelings and attitude towards Vanderwood. A question that made his heart frantically thrum in his chest.

“I guess it wouldn’t be.”

His heart had apparently burst. The jumpy beating was gone entirely. Now there wasn’t even sound, just Vanderwood’s steady breathing filling the space between them – the space no one else occupied or could see.

Vanderwood’s hands left the wheel as he angled himself towards him. Saeran mimicked the movement.

Red flag. Red flag. _Red flag!_

Cautiously, Vanderwood’s hand reached to Saeran’s cheek. It slid down to curl around his neck, warm and calloused. It was rough but gentle as it drew him closer, beckoning him towards the glow of his beautiful eyes in the dark space. Was this really happening? Was this-?

Vanderwood’s soft lips met his in a chaste kiss that tasted of warm apple and a hint of smoke. It ended all too soon as Vanderwood pulled away, hand falling from Saeran’s neck back to his own.

“Well, there you go. How…was it?”

Saeran’s nervous laugh didn’t stop the tingling that was electrifying his face. “Uh – pretty good, actually.”

“Cool.”

Vanderwood nodded and began to center himself in the driver’s seat but Saeran’s hands flung to his again. The outside festival lights faded to white, but the pink was still on Vanderwood’s cheeks. The hand he grasped onto with no plan opened to entwine their fingers together before Saeran was pulled forward. Vanderwood’s lips met his again with more fervor. His mouth opened and close around him, one kiss turning into two, doubling into four and multiplying until Saeran lost count – drowning in what tasted like warm, apple cider and the faint tint of tobacco.

He didn’t know what to do, but it all felt natural. This was happening. This was real and it was perfect and it wasn’t anything like he’d envisioned in his limited, impossible dreams of companionship. There weren’t sparks stinging down his spine, but warmth that melted down his throat and peace that enveloped his mind.

And even as Vanderwood finally separated from both his hand and lips with a slight pant, the feeling didn’t go away. Just like that, Vanderwood was pulling out of the parking spot to head back to the highway from which they came. Saeran’s sweating hands folded around each other in his lap and he gulped, searching for what he wanted to say as he spoke.

“Um – hey,” Saeran started as they pulled back onto the highway.

“Y-yeah?”

“How about another detour?”

Vanderwood gave a short laugh and sighed, shaking his head. “You know, it’s really unfortunate that we keep running into accidents, Saeran. They should really put out more warning signs.”

Saeran laughed himself and nodded, a nervous but excited knee beginning to bounce in place.

“At this rate, we might not make it back at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil it, but my giftee requested an "awkward love confession." I think for these two, actions speak louder than words. And I thought the cutest way possible was...a little brotherly push and Valentine's magic <;


End file.
